


Letters

by tensjohnny



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, JohnJae - Freeform, M/M, Short Chapters, Soft JohnJae, the world needs more JohnJae!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensjohnny/pseuds/tensjohnny
Summary: Someone is leaving notes in Youngho's locker, who on earth is it?





	1. Chapter 1

“Man, I told you we’d win!” Youngho said as he and his basketball team made their way to the locker room.

As the rest of the team were all talking amongst each other about the game, Youngho noticed something in his locker that wasn’t there when he left… A piece of paper? He picked the nicely folded paper up, unfolding it. He looked around him to see if anyone was watching him, eyes scanning back to the paper he read _‘Good luck on your game, although your team doesn’t need luck when they have you.'_ Youngho's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to recognise the handwriting, it didn’t look like a girl's. Obviously. How could a girl pass the teachers and put a note in a boys locker room? That is settled then, it is a boy. He looked back up again, searching for anyone that looked… out of the ordinary. Other than Nakamoto Yuta sitting on the bench completely zoned out.

“What have you got there?” A voice said next to him, frightening him too much to drop the paper, and being very quick to pick it up. He stood back up to be faced with Lee Taeyong staring at him with concerned eyes.

“Oh, nothing. Just a note for homework or something. I’ve gotta go. See you around yeah?” Youngho swung his bag over his shoulder and not so evidently rushed out of the room. When he spun around the corner he smacked into some boy, knocking his books from his hands and onto the floor, him and Youngho both bent down to pick them up.

“Shit I’m so sorry…” He looked at his name tag on his uniform, “...Yoonoh.” Youngho read his name as he picked up his last book, handing it to him. They both stood up.

“No no, it’s fine. I should have been watching where I was going!” He exclaimed, waving a single hand in the air.

“Really, I am. If it were me, I’d be annoyed. I’m sorry again... I should go. Bye.” He said, shoving the paper which he was still holding onto in his back pocket before walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had gone since he found that note in his locker, and it wasn’t just a one off thing. Each day a new note was slipped into his locker. He had kept all of them and knew that they were for sure from the same person, this being because of the same handwriting. 

 

He was about to open his locker until he recognised the boy from a few days ago that he knocked to the ground. After realising that his locker is three down from his he thought that he might have seen someone slip something into his.

 

“Hey… Yoonoh, was it?” He asked, said boy nodded his head, looking a bit confused as to why Youngho was talking to him. “Have you seen anyone go past this locker before and slip something in?” He asked tapping on his locker.

 

“Um… I can’t say I have. W-why is that?” Yoonho broke eye contact with Youngho.

 

“No reason. Just wondering. Thanks anyway.” Youngho said, opening his locker again. He spots another note on top of his books. Reading,  _ ‘I wish I was the reason behind that pretty smile of yours’ _ . The corners of Youngho’s mouth lifted up without him realising. Yoonoh glanced over, seeing the other smiling at a piece of paper, he grinned before closing his locker and leaving for class.

 

At first, Youngho thought these notes were slightly creepy and awkward, but now he has found himself looking forward to reading them. Still finding them a little bit awkward, in a cute way. As each day passed he has also found his curiousness growing. He wants to know who is writing these.


	3. Chapter 3

“What the hell are you doing?” Taeyong whispered from behind Youngho, who was currently hiding in a classroom looking from a window, watching people pass by 一 trying his best to go unnoticed. Which clearly wasn’t working, considering Taeyong is now there.

 

Youngho shushed him, “I’m waiting for someone.” He whispered back, not looking away.

 

“Waiting? For who?”

 

“Well, I don’t know… But I will find out when I see them.” Youngho, now in a normal talking voice, said.

 

“What does that even mean?” Taeyong seemed beyond confused now. After Youngho explained the situation, him receiving notes in his lockers, he understood and was also curious as to who it was. “Do you think it’s anyone you know?”

 

“I don’t think so… I can’t recognise his handwriting.” He answered.

 

“His? Is it a boy? Weird.” Silence filled the room for a second, “How do you know it’s a boy?”

 

“There was one left in the changing room lockers. How would a girl get in there? Besides… the handwriting just doesn't seem like a girls.” After about 15 minutes Youngho got tired of sitting there, so he gave up and made his way out. If he's meant to find out, he will eventually.

 

As he made his way out he bumped into his friend, Dongyoung with Yoonoh? “Youngho!” Dongyoung practically shouted, “This is my friend Jung Yoonoh, he’s a year below me.” Youngho nodded, so this Yoonoh that keeps randomly popping up is his friends, friend and two years below him. Judging by appearance he would have assumed they’re in the same year.

 

“We’ve met, kind of. Not properly.” He said, his eyes darting around the hallway. “I’m Youngho.” He smiled at him. “Has no one seen anyone by my locker? I swear…” He whispered the last part. Getting a confused look from the two boys in front of him.

 

“Why do you seem so paranoid… sheesh. Let’s go Yoonoh!” Dongyoung put his hand on Yoonoh’s shoulder and continued walking and talking with him. _That boy is so loud._ Youngho thought to himself before going to get his book for his next class, and long behold… Another note. _Damn!_ He thought, realising he missed him somehow. He unfolded it reading ‘ _We have talked once or twice. What is it about you that keeps me thinking about you?’_

 

“I-” He cut himself off, “What the…” He grabbed his book out and went to class as the bell went.

 

Twenty minutes into class and all he could think about was this damn kid. He guessed he was crushing on Youngho? “Well, how does this kid expect to get anywhere with this if I don’t know who they are?” He mumbled. He didn’t stop thinking about this anonymous person for the rest of the day. How could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer than the last. I'm not 100% confident with this at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Days went by, but no notes. While there were no notes showing up Youngho tried to observe if anyone was away, or acting… out of the ordinary. Which nothing did. But he realised, there was, in fact, a note today! He looked up quickly, to see a boy duck around the corner hiding from watching him, without thinking, with the new note in his hand he ran towards the boy (who didn’t expect him to be coming). He stopped and they were standing there facing each other for a good 5-10 seconds before either of them spoke up.

 

“Yoonoh? Were these you?” Youngho asked in a soft… but an awkward voice, holding the note in his hand still.

 

The blush in Yoonoh’s face was an answer on its own, but he wanted to hear from himself. He finally nodded in response, now looking at the ground. “I was too afraid to talk to you directly. But then after a while, I thought you’d be annoyed or weirded out… so I stopped. But then I stupidly did it again today. I’m sorry.” He blurted.

 

“No no! Don’t be sorry, really. I actually enjoyed getting these notes, it made me happy, confused, but happy... You know I don’t bite though, right? You could have just talked to me.” Youngho grinned to the younger boy, who was now able to make eye contact. “So… you have a crush on me~” He said in a teasing voice, earning a whack on the arm from Yoonoh.

 

“I have to get going now. Class starts soon…” Yoonoh stated, shifting on his feet indicating he needed to get past Youngho who practically cornered him, once he realised, he quickly moved to the side and apologised.

 

“Hey…” He started, “let’s hang out sometime, yeah? When you have time?” Youngho said, earning a small nod from the again, blushing boy. Youngho motioned for Yoonoh to hand him his phone, which he did (hesitantly). “Here’s my number, text me a time and date and I’ll be there.” He smiled.

 

“I will. See you later…” Yoonoh assured him, waving to him as he left for his next class. He couldn’t stop smiling so much you would think his dimpled cheeks would burst.

  
  
  


Youngho bumped into Taeyong later on and told him what happened. “Wait… You’re gay?” Taeyong asked in a whisper scream, earning a shrug from Youngho.

 

“Maybe? I never really thought about it.” He chuckled, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

 

_ New message from Unknown: _

_ How does Saturday 4pm sound? _

 

Youngho smiled to himself, he felt like teasing him again. He saved his number and then tapped in a reply.

 

_ New message to Yoonoh: _

_ New phone who this.? _

 

_ New message from Yoonoh: _

_ Ah right! Sorry, it’s Jung Yoonoh;; _

 

_ New message to Yoonoh: _ __  
__  
_ I was joking lmao  
_ __ Saturday 4pm sounds great

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late, not great update!  
> Also very short, next chapter should be longer!  
> I need to update my tenny one... I feel like I have betrayed them...


End file.
